


I can take whatever I want

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Ben has a request. Rey says yes.Good thing he never got rid of the clothes he once wore as Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 164
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	I can take whatever I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenite_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_x/gifts).



> This was a trip to keep at the word count limit, but I did it! and I hope I did the prompt justice.

“It’s okay, I trust you, and I love you,” Rey assures him, nuzzling against him in bed, practically laying on top of him. “Besides, I can kick your ass if it’s too much.”

“Okay,” Ben exhales shakily, surprised at how quickly and easily Rey had accepted his request. “Okay,” he repeats. “When?”

“Surprise me,” she yawns.

* * *

He has everything on, and everything ready, but his palms are sweating beneath the leather of his gloves, so he focuses on calming his breathing. 

Rey isn’t expecting it, but knows as soon as she sees him, and falls into her role, looking wild and startled and it reminds him of the chase on Takodana. She attempts to flee, but there’s very little space in their living room and he catches her easily.

“Let me go!” She screams, clawing at the fabric of his cowl. He only tightens her hold, kicking open the door to their spare room and fighting her onto the interrogation table. “Get off of me!” she spits, but he ignores her, making sure the restraints are secure. “Please,” she begs, and he feels his dick stir in his pants at the sight of her tears. “Please, I don’t even know what you want.”

“You,” he growls. And it’s been so long since his voice has been distorted by his mask that it surprises him, makes him pause before getting back into it. Rey looks so angry, so much like the scared girl he first met, but he crowds into her space. “You have the information I need.”

“I won’t tell you anything,” she snarls, jerking against the bindings.

“That’s fine,” he assures her. “You know I can take whatever I want.” One leather-clad clove wraps around her inner thigh, brushing up until his thumb can press against her. 

She whimpers, turning away from him. “Don’t touch me,” she spits through gritted teeth, arms jerking again.

“Stop trying, you’ll only hurt yourself, now-” he grips the low collar of her shirt and tugs hard, adding an extra touch of the Force to it, and the fabric rips in two. Rey cries out, moving frantically against the table again, trying and failing to twist away from him. “Are you ready to talk yet?” he asks, reaching up, palming roughly at each breast in turn.

Rey sniffles, her gaze still focused on the side of the room. “Go kriff yourself.”

He hums, shifting his hand to cup her core. “No.” Then he moves, tearing at her pants, making her cry out, body jolting. “Last chance,” he tells her, but she just turns her head, staring at him defiantly and without warning pushes a leather clad finger into her. Head thrashing she cries out, he can feel her body tense, try to squeeze her thighs together as he moves within her.

“Be still,” he growls, lifting his other hand from her chest and freezing her in place. “Now, you can either tell me, or you take another finger,” he taps her mouth with a finger and she gasps in a breath.

“Go to hell,” she spits, then keens, eyes squeezing shut when he does as promised. “No – don’t–” More tears are gathering at the corners of her eyes, his pace turns brutal as he pummels up into her, and he relishes in the noises she’s releasing. He can feel it, how wet he’s making her, body going soft as it accepts him within her.

“Open your mouth,” he growls, pinching at a nipple, chuckling lowly when he watches her jaw clench. “I don’t think so, little scavenger.” He curls his hand, feels the force gather around her throat and she gasps, mouth opening wide with the shock of it. Roughly he shoves his fingers into her mouth, stroking harshly over her tongue, pushing deep to gag her. “Do you taste that? Taste your want for me?” He releases the hold on her throat as she sobs, taking in needy breaths through her nose.

“You’re going to take all of me now, unless you have something to say?” He gives her a moment as he undoes his pants, roughly pushing them down his hips and then gripping his cock, pumping languidly it as he continues to watch her gag. “Well?” He pulls his fingers from her mouth and she spits on him, if it weren’t for his mask, it would have landed in his left eye. Kylo swipes at the spittle, and steps between her thighs. It’s not an ideal angle, but he finds her entrance, notching the tip of his dick against her before slamming into her in one swift thrust.

She screams, loudly, so he shoves his spit and essence drenched fingers back into her mouth. She bites down on him, but he barely feels it, rutting up into her like a man possessed. “Last chance” he growls, and her gaze burns through him, “or I’m gonna fill you up. Or is that what you want?” She gurgles around his digits, and he pulls the Force around her throat again, watching the way her eyes roll in her head. “Ah, you do,” he groans, pace increasing. “I can feel the way you want it, my cock so deep in you, filling you, marking you as mine.” He releases her and she screams around his fingers, and he feels her body clench around him. He growls as he finds his release.

“Kriff,” he swears, pulling his fingers from her mouth and quickly removing his mask and the hold of the Force keeping her body still. “Rey,” he chokes out her name and she smiles at him, body losing the tension that had her strung taut.

“I’m okay,” she assures him. “Are you okay?” He fumbles over the restraints, finally freeing her and he catches her as she slumps down, his cock slipping from her abused cunt with a wet _plop_.

Ben presses his face against her neck and her hands delve into his hair as he kisses her softly, “I am. I love you.”


End file.
